schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Outer Heaven (Firma)
Outer Heaven (アウター・ヘブン Autā Hebun) ist die zentrale Schurkenorganisation aus dem 2008 erschienenen Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Outer Heaven ist die Mutterfirma, die die fünf weltweit größten Privatmilitärunternehmen (PMC) kontrolliert. Ihr Name basiert auf Outer Heaven, dem von Big Boss erdachten Konzept einer Welt für Soldaten. Outer Heaven steht unter der Kontrolle von Liquid Ocelot und ist zentral für dessen Plan, einen Aufstand gegen die Patriots zu beginnen. Zu diesem Zweck will Ocelot die Soldaten seiner PMCs von dem Sons of the Patriots-System befreien, welches ihren freien Willen einschränkt, und sie dann als Fußsoldaten in seinem Kampf verwenden. Geschichte Als die Kriegswirtschaft im frühen 21. Jahrhundert aufblüht und private Militärunternehmen den Krieg mehr und mehr zu einem Geschäft machen, werden manche dieser PMCs sogar so groß, dass die das Militär einiger Staaten an Truppenstärke und Ausrüstungskraft übertreffen. Die fünf größten dieser Organisationen waren Praying Mantis, Pieuvre Armement, Raven Sword, Werewolf sowie Otselotovaya Khvatka, die alle unter der Kontrolle der Mutterfirma Outer Heaven standen. Da alle Soldaten sämtlicher PMCs per ID-Kontrolle durch ihre implantierten Nanomaschinen an ihre Waffen und Kampffahrzeuge gebunden sind und ihre Fähigkeit, diese zu verwenden, an- und ausgestellt werden kann, ist damit sichergestellt, dass die Soldaten diese Gegenstände nur im Krieg bzw. nur mit Erlaubnis verwenden. Das dazu verwendete ID-System, Sons of the Patriots (SOP), wird von den Patriots kontrolliert die damit eine gewisse Ordnung durchsetzen können. Allerdings will der Anführer von Outer Heaven, Liquid Ocelot, einen Aufstand gegen die Patriots beginnen und diesen mit der Truppenstärke seiner fünf Milizen durchsetzen. Dazu muss er seine Soldaten allerdings erst von dem SOP-System befreien, wofür er die Wissenschaftlerin Naomi Hunter in ihre Dienste nimmt. Diese soll an einem Weg arbeiten, das SOP-Kontrollsystem aus den Nanomaschinen der Soldaten zu tilgen. Als ein erster Test an der Praying Mantis-Organisation stattfinden soll, die gerade im Nahen Osten stationiert ist, geht dieser Test fürchterlich schief da das SOP-System zwar aus den Nanomaschinen getilgt wird, allerdings auch die gesamten aufgestauten Emotionen, Ängste und Schmerzen aus den Kriegen, in denen die Soldaten gekämpft haben, freigesetzt werden. Diese wurden von den Nanomaschinen bisher unterdrückt aber als sie freigesetzt werden, ist dieser Schock so groß dass ein Großteil der Soldaten stirbt und der Rest entweder wahnsinnig wird oder ins Koma fällt. Ein weiterer Test in Südamerika - diesmal mit der Miliz Pieuvre Armement - erreicht ähnliche Ergebnisse und Ocelot beschließt stattdessen, nicht das SOP-System aus den Nanomaschinen zu tilgen sondern das gesamte System unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Dazu nutzt er die korrumpierte G.W.-K.I. der Patriots und nachdem sein Plan aufgegangen ist, muss Ocelot nur noch den Satelliten aus dem Himmel schießen, der die Kontroll-K.I. der Patriots, J.D., beherbergt. Zu diesem Zweck stiehlt er das Kriegsschiff der Patriots, Outer Haven, und montiert die Railgun von Metal Gear REX, die er aus Shadow Moses entwendet hat, darauf. Bevor er J.D. zerstören kann, wird das Schiff allerdings von Solid Snake und seinen Verbündeten infiltriert, die G.W. zerstören können so dass Ocelot nicht länger Einfluss auf das Netzwerk der Patriots hat. Als die anderen Patriots-K.I.s gelöscht werden und somit auch das SOP-System aus den Körpern aller Soldaten entfernt wird, werden diese von ihren aufgestauten Emotionen und Schmerzen ebenfalls nicht verschont. Es scheinen allerdings wesentlich mehr Soldaten die Tortur zu durchstehen als zuvor bei Ocelots Tests. Nach dem Ende der Patriots spaltet sich die Organisation in diverse Privatmilizen auf, so dass die Organisation World Marshal Inc. Outer Heavens Rolle als größte Privatmiliz übernimmt. Unterorganisationen Praying Mantis Praying Mantis ist eine PMC aus Großbritannien und war in der Vergangenheit schon öfter im Auftrag der U.S.-Regierung unterwegs. Sie wird von Screaming Mantis geleitet. Die Praying Mantis-Soldatenkämpfen mit Mk. 17-Maschinengewehren; einige tragen auch M14 EBR-Scharfschützengewehre. Die PMC besitzt unzählige GEKKO-Einheiten, die sie auch in Krisengebieten verwendet. Im Jahr 2014 werden sie von einer Regierung im Mittleren Osten beauftragt, feindliche Milizen niederzuschlagen die einen Bürgerkrieg angezettelt haben und die Regierung stürzen wollten. Praying Mantis wird dabei auch von der Beauty and the Beast-Einheit unterstützt. Praying Mantis dient Ocelot als Testsubjekt für seinen ersten Versuch, PMC-Söldner von dem Sons of the Patriots-System abzukoppeln, damit er sie später in seinem Aufstand verwenden kann. Als ihre Emotionen, Schmerzen und Ängste aus den geschlagenen Schlachten sie wieder einholt, werden die Soldaten von einem tiefen psychischen Schock erfasst. Die Einheit wird dabei fast vollständig ausgelöscht; sie sterben, werden wahnsinnig oder fallen ins Koma. Screaming Mantis selbst wird einige Zeit später von Solid Snake auf Outer Haven besiegt. Pieuvre Armement Pieuvre Armement ist eine französische PMC die von Laughing Octopus geleitet wird. Die Organisation hat mehr Soldaten als Kanada und Mexiko gemeinsam Bewohner haben. Zudem stellt die Organisation ihre eigenen Schusswaffen her - 51, 5 Millionen pro Jahr. Im Jahr 2014 wird die Organisation in Südamerika im Kampf gegen eine Guerilla-Gruppe eingesetzt und unterstützt dabei die Truppen der Regierung. Da all dies in hoch gelegenen Regionen geschieht, leiden die Soldaten unter Sauerstoffmangel, den selbst ihre Nanomaschinen nicht ausgleichen können und der sie aggressiver macht. Während PA-Soldaten gerade einige kriegsgefangene Rebellen im einem Dorf zusammenrotten, erscheinen Vamp und Laughing Octopus. Octopus tötet einige der Rebellen, bevor Vamp den Pieuvre Armement-Söldnern befiehlt, nicht nachlässig zu werden da Snake sicher bald erscheinen wird und auch weitere Guerillas angreifen werden. Dann verlassen Vamp und Octopus das Lager. Die Pieuvre Armement-Söldner patroullieren weiterhin das Dorf. Während eines Angriffs der Guerillas, der die PA-Söldner ablenkt, infiltriert Snake eine Forschungsbasis um Naomi Hunter zu finden. Er kann kurz mit ihr sprechen und wichtige Informationen erhalten, aber dann stürmen einige Pieuvre Armement-Söldner in den Raum und eröffnen das Feuer auf Snake. Währenddessen packen sie auch Naomi und bringen sie aus dem Raum um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Während weitere Soldaten in den Gebäudekomplex stürmen um Snake zu stoppen, taucht auch Laughing Octopus selbst auf, wird aber im Kampf mit Snake besiegt. Die Pieuvre Armement-Soldaten, die Vamp zum Helikopterlandeplatz begleiten um Naomi fortzuschaffen, werden Teil des zweiten SOP-Tests von Ocelot. Ähnlich wie bei Praying Mantis erliegen die Soldaten der geballten Schlagkraft ihrer aufgestauten Emotionen und sterben an dem Schock oder werden wahnsinnig. Raven Sword Raven Sword ist eine PMC aus den USA, die von Raging Raven angeführt wird. Die Organisation wurde in der Vergangenheit in Osteuropa stationiert, nachdem dort Unruhen ausbrachen weil die USA dort eine Ölpipeline bauen wollten. Sechs Monate später wird Raven Sword stattdessen beauftragt, das Land nach der Rebellenorganisation Paradise Lost Army zu durchkämmen, die Big Boss' Überreste besitzen. Als der Notstand verhängt wird um die Paradise Lost Army-Rebellen zu finden und auszumerzen, wird die Suche von Raven Sword betrieben. Diese patroullieren an allen Bahnhöfen und Flughäfen und auch Snake steht auf ihrer schwarzen Liste. Als er das Land betreten will und dafür einen Raven Sword-Checkpoint durchqueren muss, muss er dafür einen Scanner durchqueren, macht aber einen Aufstand und legt sich dafür auch mit den Soldaten an. Schließlich ist es Meryl Silverburgh, die es Snake ermöglicht, den Checkpoint zu durchqueren, da sie in dem Staat für die Überwachung aller PMCs verantwortlich ist. Mithilfe ihrer Scarab-Dronen kann Raven Sword schließlich das Versteck der Paradise Lost Army ausfindig machen und nähert sich dem Gebiet. Sie werden von GEKKOs begleitet. Da die Paradise Lost Army davon Wind bekommt, evakuieren sie ihr Hauptquartier und fliehen in Vans und auf Motorrädern. In einem Konvoi fliehen sie durch die Straßen, während sie von den GEKKOs angegriffen und langsam dezimiert werden. Des weiteren werden sie von dem Haven Troopers sowie Raging Raven selbst unterstützt, die aus dem Himmel herabstößt. Da Paradise Lost diverse Wagen zur Ablenkung in die Straßen geschickt hat, kann der echte Wagen, der Big Boss' Körper trägt, entkommen, wird aber kurz darauf am Hafen von Ocelot und den Haven Troopern erobert. Werewolf Werewolf stammt aus den USA und wird von Crying Wolf geleitet. Ihre Truppen werden 2014 auf Shadow Moses Island stationiert und ermöglichen es Ocelot, die Railgun von Metal Gear REX zu stehlen. Mit ihren Suicide GEKKOs zerstören Werewolf danach die ganze Anlage. Otselotovaya Khvatka Otselotovaya Khvatka ist die PMC, die von Ocelot selbst angeführt wird. Sie stammt aus Russland, taucht aber im Spiel nicht auf. Haven Trooper Die Heaven Trooper, auch als FROGS bekannt, sind die Eliteeinheit von Outer Heaven. Die Einheit besteht komplett aus weiblichen Soldaten, die aus den besten Soldaten der fünf Unterorganisationen ausgewählt wurden. Sie sind mit High-Tech-Kampfanzügen ausgerüstet, die ihnen enorme Reflexe verleihen und es ihnen ermöglichen, extrem weit zu springen. Die Nanomaschinen in ihren Körpern unterdrücken jegliche Emotionen im Kampf und machen die Haven Trooper zu effektiven und gnadenlosen Soldatinnen. Im Kampf verwenden die Trooper sowohl FN P90-Maschinengewehre als auch Macheten. Einige Haven Trooper tragen auch Pistolen, Scharfschützengewehre oder Granaten. Eine Einheit von 20 Haven Trooper unterstützt die PMC Praying Mantis in ihrem Einsatz im Mittleren Osten. Dort werden sie geschickt um die feindliche Einheit Rat Patrol 01 auszulöschen, die sich in einem nahen Gebäude verschanzt hat. Als die Gruppe über die Dächer der Stadt fliehen will, landen die Haven Trooper mit großen Sprüngen direkt auf dem Dach um ihnen den Weg abzuschneiden. Bei der Flucht wird Rat Patrol - unterstützt von Old Snake - in ein Feuergefecht mit den Haven Troopers verwickelt, die sie aber besiegen können. Rat Patrol kann sich in eine Tiefgarage flüchten, wo aber weitere Haven Troopers auftauchen und ein Mitglied des Teams anschießen. Noch während die Trooper heranspringen, werden sie aber gezielt von der Rat Patrol erschossen. Weitere Haven Trooper begleiten Laughing Octopus, als diese im Pieuvre Armement-Hauptquartier in Südamerika gegen Snake antritt. Die Soldaten in Südamerika werden aber alle getötet. Kurz darauf begleiten einige Haven Trooper Ocelot nach Europa, wo sie gemeinsam mit der PMC Raven Sword sowie unterstützt von Raging Raven nach der Rebellengruppe Paradise Lost suchen. Als deren Anführerin EVA gemeinsam mit Snake zu den Docks flieht, werden die beiden dort von Haven Troopern umzingelt. Die Trooper folgen Ocelot auf sein Boot, wo sie das Feuer auf umstehende Soldaten eröffnen nachdem diese nach Ocelots Eroberung von SOP ihre Waffen nicht länger verwenden können. Weitere Soldatinnen der Haven Trooper unterstützen auf Shadow Moses Island Crying Wolf im Kampf. Ihren finalen Kampf haben die Haven Trooper auf dem Kriegsschiff Outer Haven, nachdem Ocelot dieses erobert haben. Als Snake und Meryl das Schiff infiltrieren, erfahren die Haven Trooper sofort davon und stürmen den Bereich des Schiffs, auf dem sich Snake befindet. Snake muss sich ein Feuergefecht mit der Einheit sowie ihrer GEKKOS liefern, kann sie aber schlussendlich besiegen und seine Infiltration des Schiffs fortsetzen. Eine weitere Einheit der Trooper, die Meryl bereits ausgeschaltet hat, konfrontiert Snake kurz darauf in einem zentralen Kontrollraum des Schiffs. Auf diese Einheit wird allerdings von Snake getötet. Als Snake sich direkt danach Screaming Mantis im Kampf stellt, belebt diese die von Snake getöteten Haven Trooper wieder und nutzt sie als willenlose Marionetten. Kurz darauf, nach dem Ende von Mantis, stürmen weitere Einheiten den Kontrollraum. Meryl bleibt zurück um sie aufzuhalten während Snake weiterzieht um G.W. zu zerstören. Meryl kann zwar einige der Trooper töten, wird von deren schieren Übermacht in die Enge getrieben. Kurz bevor sie überwältigt und getötet werden kann, werden die verbliebenen Haven Trooper jedoch von Johnny erschossen. Die beiden führen nun den Kampf gegen die restlichen Haven Trooper fort, die in einer neuen Einheit in den Raum stürmen. Zeitgleich wird Snake von einer anderen Gruppe von Haven Troopern konfrontiert, die Klingen ziehen und sich ihm langsam nähern. Bevor sie ihn erreichen können, erscheint Raiden im Raum und verwickelt die Trooper in einen Kampf. Aufgrund ihrer Überzahl können sie Raiden aber in die Enge treiben und vier von ihnen rammen ihm ihr Schwert in den Torso. Kurz bevor die Haven Trooper Meryl und Johnny, sowie Raiden, umschwärmen und töten können, kann Snake mithilfe von Otacon G.W. deaktivieren. Sogleich werden die Haven Trooper von ihren angestauten Emotionen und Schmerzen aus all ihren Kämpfen überwältigt und stürzen schreiend und wimmernd zu Boden. Auch die Angriffseinheit, die die USS Missouri mithilfe eines Metal Gear RAYs erobern sollte, geht zu Boden und der RAY stürzt in den Ozean. Die meisten Haven Trooper erleiden einen psychischen Breakdown und werden von Soldaten der USS Missouri geborgen Galerie HavenTrooperLanden.png|Haven Trooper PrayingMantis.png|Praying Mantis Pieuvre Armement.png|Pieuvre Armement Raven Sword.png|Raven Sword Navigation en:Outer Heaven Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Firma Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Metal Gear-Schurke